Sweet Dreams
by PrinceRyuu
Summary: NaruSasu
1. what a dream

~Sweet Dreams~

NaruxSasu

So I haven't written anything in a long time so I hope you guys like my bit of sexy yaoi that I've written to give to you to indulge in. ;D

"Ohh..Ooh yeah, right there~" Sasuke quivered. "mmh~ You like that don't you Sasuke?" the blonde whispered into the raven haired boys ear, licking it softly. Sweat beads trickling down their hot bodies. "d-don't, ahh~ no.. Naruto..I-I"..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled, he was breathing fast and he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "why do I keep having these dreams? They're so embarrassing.." he thought. He pulled himself upright and got out of bed to get dressed when he noticed something bothersome in between his legs. "Ughh, really! I have a hard on right now. Could this get any worse?" he asked himself. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he finally realized what had happened and noticed the bed had a small but noticeable wet spot on it. "Oh, shit!" he scrambled to get himself dressed and ran to the bed. The shock was so sudden it quickly gave him a boner kill and he had his mind set on getting the sheets washed before Sakura got home.

MEANWHILE…

"Ahhhhhhh~" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. The sound of the washing machine woke him. "Hmm? Laundry day is today? SAKURAAAA!" he yelled from his room. "Sakura, You home?" he stood up and slumped out of his room and went into the laundry room to find a nervous Sasuke stuffing his bedding into the washer. "Sasuke? What are you doing up so early? Its 4am" Naruto said scratching his head yawning again. "NARUTO!." He yelled out startled, "the sheets smelled terrible so I- I'm washing them!" he said nervously. "~ " he moaned stretching "Tch." Sasuke caught the sounds Naruto made while stretching which started to turn him on. "Damnit, just like in my dreams." Quickly he ran to the door. "Well see ya! I'm still tired, and I'd REALLY like to go now!" he said quickly, obviously not slow enough for Naruto be he figured out what he meant. "Oh, ok Sasuke I'll go with you." He said yawning.. again, following the desperate Sasuke up to his room. "No really its fine, you don't need to come with." He said motioning a hand for Naruto to leave him. "No, no you need me." He said continuing on toward Sasukes room. "N-need you?" he said quietly to himself.

The statement was oh so true, but Sasuke didn't want him to know how he felt about Naruto. All the feeling he had always felt for him. How he really truly longed for Naruto to take every chance he could, and wish, just wish that he would take advantage of him.

-So yeah its very slow right now but I promise it will get more yummy this next chapter will include hot sex, cuz I know that's what you people crave XD review if you want me to continue-


	2. don't be a sucker

-Yay continuing on with the story.- ;{D

"Why is this happening?" Sasuke thought to himself. He looked over at the sleeping Naruto next to him. " Hmm, I never truly noticed how good looking he really is." He thought to himself fascinated by his good felt close to Naruto bodie inches away from one another, he hesitated to move Naruto over a bit, his hand was dangerously close to Sasukes manhood. "mphh.." Naruto grumbled. He moved closer to Sasuke his hand inches from Sasukes package. "oh please touch me." He hoped. Just then Sasuke felt Naruto grind against his backside till the two were spooning. "uhh, maybe I should wake him?" Sasuke thought, until just then Naruto licked Sasukes Neck. "N-NARUTO?" Sasuke leaped out of bed. The blonde laid there, staring. "Just as I thought you'd react." Naruto said smirking. " wh-why all of the sudden..i don't understand?" Sasuke managed to spit out, stunned. "Sasuke, I know you have a thing for me. Sakura told me everything." Naruto said, now fully awake. Sasuke was embarrassed and as soon as Sakura came home he'd be the first to verbally kick her ass. "But you were sound asleep?" Sasuke questioned the blonde a bit confused. "not even close, I just faked it to see what would happen." He explained. "Uhh ok..so you thought I'd be the one to make a move first?" Sasuke replied confused. Naruto blinked un amused. "Nah, I was just wonder how eager you'd be for me to fuck you. Now why are you so far? get back here. Don't you want me to be here?"

Sasukes' face turned a light shade of crimson. "n-n..well. I .uh."

"Why are you making me wait? Just shut up and come here." Naruto said patting the spot where Sasuke once laid.

"Uhm o..k.." Sasuke went back to his spot next to the hot Naruto. "Soo, you really do like me don't you?" Narutos eyebrow furrowed. "um yeah I guess i do, since Sakura told you everything, there isn't any way around it." Sasukes face turned two shades darker then it was.

"well if what you say is true, show me.." Naruto startled over Sasuke, stopped a moment to look the raven haired boys face over and Smashed his lips into Sasukes. "mhh!~" Sasuke managed to muffle out, surprised what Naruto was doing. The kiss was hard but felt good. "Why is this happening?" So many thoughts crossed his mind at once.

Naruto pushed his tongue to the entrance of Sasukes mouth poking at it until Sasuke would finally gave in. Naruto's tongue explored every inch of that mouth. "N-Naru" Sasuke tried to say but was hushed by the blonde. "shh.." Naruto broke their kissing. "Naruto, I-I don't know why all of the sudden you acting like this" Sasuke said turning his blush face away from the blonde. "Its because I like you. Ive always liked you. And you know what I want? I WANT you." Naruto confessed . "really?" Sasukes said but once again silenced. Naruto He went down for another kiss, tongues entwined, naruto sucked on his lip gently biting down. "I "Ahh~" Naruto traveled down kissing and licking Sasukes jaw line. "mmmh~ Naruto your good." Said the raven. Every time Naruto touched him it was electrifying. "you havnt seen nothing yet dear sasu." Naruto lowered himself onto Sasukes neck and and sucked and kissed leaving hickeys all over. "Naruto." Sasuke quietly said. Naruto had gotten to Sasukes chest. Twisting and playing with his nipples. "nhh~ ahh~" Sasuke moaned, and Naruto loved every moment of it. "Ohh, what do we have here?" Naruto questioned Sasuke. Gazing at his throbbing cock.

Sasuke was rock hard from all the teasing Naruto was doing to him. "d-don't look." Sasuke was red as ever. "hmmph." Naruto chuckled. He then took hold of Sasukes rock hard member. Stroking it "ahh~ N-Naruto! stop! Wait. no! don't stop!" Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips under Naruto. Sasuke wanted this but for that moment he was scared. He told himself that everything would be alright and just as he wanted. Sasuke wanted this. So bad. Naruto smirked from those lovely noises so the thought to kick it up a bit, he stroked harder. Faster. He enjoyed toying with Sasuke, in fact he was damn proud of himself to have made Sasuke his pet, his little play toy.

Moans, high and low, until.. "UHHHHYEAHHH!" Sauske came, all over Narutos face. "that was quick." Said Naruto, he licked Sasuke cum off his bottom lip. "mmm~" he moaned smiling sexily at the uke. Naruto shed off his shirt. And started to lift Sasukes. "NO, let me" said the raven. "Alrighty then" said naruto watching as Sasuke took of his shirt the two both had toned abs, and biceps. They took a moment to look each other over. "Naruto unzipped his pants. "Sasuke I want you to blow me, I need you." He said. Sasuke lost the fear deep inside him he wanted to do this and he did. "ok" he smirked at his seme and got down on his knees and with both hands, he traveled up the blondes toned legs "oh yeah, sasu~ mmh~" Sasuke massaged Narutos thighs finally reaching his prize, "put it in your mouth." Cooed the seme. Sasuke smiled at him and nodded. "alright here it goes." He thought, he took Naruto by the shaft and started slowly from the base and worked his tongue to the tip. "awhh yeah~" Naruto quietly moaned tilting his head to the side watching his uke work him. "suck it.." Sasuke listened to his master and took him whole. Bobbing his head at a mild speed and making sucking noises that made naruto harden quickly. "mmh~ yeah~ Sasuke suck me.." Sasuke quickened his bobbing . Naruto was close to cumming and Sasuke stoped sucking and start pumping Narus hard cock. "yeah? You like that?" Sasuke teased. "Y-Yeahhh!" Naruto threw his head back in pleasure and blew his load into Sasuke mouth. "swallow it." Sasuke slowly let it spew from his mouth a bit before he sucked it all back in his mouth to swallow. "mmh~ that was good." he smiled sexily, licking his lips. Naruto leaned over and tiped Sasukes chin up meeting Naruto in a deep comforting kiss, their tongues met and danced for a while before departing..

-so this is part one to the sexscapade. xD lawdy it been a loooong ass time since I did yaoi or lemon psssshhh. Lemme know im not to pleased with it..oh well.- :)


End file.
